User talk:Clacier
RE: Looop Lmao. 73 icons (wow that's a lot)? Anyways, about your message...you aren't alone, I get that a lot now. As of lately, I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I was wondering if you still write crackfics? Random question, I know, but I even though some of them just go way too far...I enjoy reading them. :P GunsN'RosesForever13 19:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your right about the icon thing when you compare it to those two. Oh, I see...so you write M rated fanfics now? Hmmm, interesting. I never really liked those because like everytime I would see, or watch the character I just read about, I would just feel awkward realizing what they just did in the fanfic. Like those EClare ones people always seem write. GunsN'RosesForever13 19:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: You make me blush haha. Thank you. :) Danixcalifornia 22:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Insert Heading lol, Peniss ftw! :'D Did you like the trailer? It was so awesome! Ugh no. Kaya is too pretty and wild? She would not have made a good Katniss at all. O get on chat pls. Im bored ;c aww finee RE: Abc lmfao get on pls ;c Icy.<3 Happy birthday.<3 Haley What Doesn't Kill You (: 23:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) <33 Haley What Doesn't Kill You (: 23:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day :3 Is it really your b-day, Icy? If it is, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. <333 It's sexy. See you there. ;) Happy Birthday Have a very happy birthday. DegrassiForLife 23:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Happy Birthdayy! I saw in the Recent Wiki Activity that it was your birthday, so happy birthday! :D. Have a good one. --<3 20:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! DegrassiForLife 15:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife RE: Episode 11 Here Insert Pointless Heading Here Haii Icy. ~ You should unban me, okok? Nessiie Cullen I'm still stuck in the moment with you.. 16:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, siding with your lover, I see. ~ Trolol. Nessiie Cullen I'm still stuck in the moment with you.. 16:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you, Nate, and Claudia are cute. Stupid enough to trash me on main chat where people can easily copy, paste, and send it to me in a text message. :D Nessiie Cullen I'm still stuck in the moment with you.. 17:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, then what is this text message?: CeliB15: she's always starting drama...js 10:55 Caoil: ikr 10:55 ElixImogenn: 5eva 10:55 Clacier: That was on purpose uno 10:55 Caoil: she's been a little rude lately.. ~ And I'm sure that isn't the only stuff you guys said. Nessiie Cullen I'm still stuck in the moment with you.. 17:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Meep Icy come be a unicorn. We're re-enacting Ponies vs Rejects. I made Unicorns so join me please <3 Stay lovely okay Christina♥ 09:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Icy! Nice to meet you! I've heard quite a lot about you too! It was nice of you to stop by and say hi to me! If I can ever help you with anything just let me know! I hope we can become friends! I love Disney! That's the first thing you gotta know about me! Check out my Disney blogs sometime, please! Degrassi Fan 21:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Do me a favour and fix the text! It's all in pink! LOL! Well, by that I meant that I've read peoples comments on blogs and they seem to like you and plus I've seen you on chat... I think! No one really likes the new Disney, but I don't mind certain movies, like Tangled, Bolt and Toy Story 3. Anyways, what do you mean by new Disney, because everyone has a different view of what new Disney is. Degrassi Fan 21:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew you must have been around on there! Oh, the TV series! Well, I have no problem with you disliking those stupid shows! Disney TV has gone so far downhill it's not even funny! What are they thinking, really? I honestly used to love Disney/Family Channel, when I was younger! They used to have all those great animated shows like, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Winnie the Pooh, Lilo and Stitch, Tarzan, Timon and Pumba, The House of Mouse, etc and now all those shitty live-action shows took over and knocked the classic ones off the air or during a bad time slot like 2:00-5:00 am! I even used to like The Suite Life and That's so Raven, but now they're just all gone! I hate Shake it Up and A.N.T. Farm! Oh and I hate the Suite Life on Deck! Degrassi Fan 22:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I feel that the last really classic year for Disney movies was 2003 with Brother Bear! As for classic Disney TV, I feel that the last good year was maybe late 2007 or mid 2008, after that... total garbage! Lilo and David? Okay... Kim Possible was a classic Disney channel show, but I didn't watch it religiously... my brother did! He also watched Recess and The Proud Family! Degrassi Fan 22:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! You're funny, Icy! Well, I don't know what else to say! Ha ha! Anyways, it was really great meeting you and I hope to talk to you soon on chat or over blogs! If you ever need my help with something on wiki, just let me know, okay! Degrassi Fan 23:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hai I checked it but I didn't see a message. :( CamilleA05 ♥ 20:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: reply Uhm, okay. I'll get on chat now. Hey I just heard about you getting demodded. I'm sorry. Howya doin? Jadesviciouscycle 01:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Wait Wait, so are you taking a break from this wiki? That's what I've heard on the chat. If so I hope you dont take it for long, cause I'll mis you. :3 [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 19:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I want to apologize for everything that happened wiith us. I was on heavy meds at the time(still am), but that's no excuse. While I was wrong, you do have to understand that what you said hurt me. Nevertheless, I was out of line and i'm hoping we can have a fresh start and maybe even become friends over time. DegrassiForLife 16:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife RE: Derp If i'm putting up a whole big blog like that(don't know if you saw it), what does that tell you? Besides, there are treatments. Never said there wasn't. Just can't afford them. In any case, I apologized to you, and I just wish everybody would forget all the crap that happened now that I admitted it, and just start over. DegrassiForLife 15:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Since you asked me to post the records over here, i'll have them for you soon. DegrassiForLife 15:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife One final thing, then i'll drop this: I feel terrible about what just happened. I let my emotions get the best of me. I was wrong. I just wish it could all be different. DegrassiForLife 16:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife RE: Derp Ohay. Wut? Jess This is what dreams are made of 16:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hay I miss u gurl :( Hunter Perry 15:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG I WANNA SEE OMFG PAPARAZZI SALKFJKSAFSAf u ok LikeASmirkerr95 14:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) y u so obsessed with Tiffany LikeASmirkerr95 14:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) oh. my. god. LikeASmirkerr95 15:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) im sobbing tiffany sd;fsdf'lsdfk SHES MINE. LikeASmirkerr95 15:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) NO SHES MINE *shoots* LikeASmirkerr95 15:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) gooby pls ILY Who could love me? I am out of my mind. 15:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) i aint no bitch for you to fuck Who could love me? I am out of my mind. 03:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) re: waddup i miss u verawnikuh Hannah haters gettin' mad 02:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) i aint no stupid boomerang ily I am a man of many hats. 00:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello. (: Hi. Don't be alarmed.. I'm only here to edit. -- 17:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) asdfdfd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoRTTunx4Is I am a man of many hats. 20:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Wat -- Tayler (talk) 18:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) K POP SUCKS KILL IT WITH FIRE EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) WHAT EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) fanytastic ship amber/yoona -- Tayler (talk) 22:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) come on chat we shall discuss this -- Tayler (talk) 23:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) u ok LikeASmirkerr95 (talk) 02:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) baekhyun luhan where you at then EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 20:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) okok go on chat kai i'll be there w8ing for u EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 20:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hELP ME ICY KAI AND D.O. ARE SLOWLY BUT SURELY REACHING THE TOP OF MY BIAS LIST ESPECIALLY KAI OMFG EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 23:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) D.O. IS SO COOTE AND THE WAY HE SINGS IS JUST FDJDJFJDKSKDFJDJSK KAI IS JUST UNF IN THE MAMA VIDEO LIKE I CAN'T I LOVE BAEKHYUN AND ALL BUT KAI IS BECOMING MY FAVORITE. AND ALSO DID YOU SEE MY PROFILE I DEDICATED IT TO BAEKHYUN, KAI AND TIFFANY #SWAGGIE EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 00:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) what do you mean you don't understand does it look like i'm speaking korean to you EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) wHO SAID THAT WHAT EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) OTP EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) she doesn't dig niggas with moustaches EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) low and behold my kpop blog: http://baekhwang.tumblr.com i made a tiffany photoset that you should totes reblog k EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 21:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) TAEYEON FEELS EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 00:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) troublemaka EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) why do you hate your science teacher omfg. maybe you can ask nate for help didn't he help you before EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 22:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) your teacher sounds like a raging faggot. and get on chat bb imu EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 00:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: ziall Omfg, you're the one messaging me. lmao, I feel so dumb right now. And Ziall = Zayn + Niall from One Direction, aha. +ClaudiaMoreno 19:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Kpop! Hey. Kpop and Degrassi fan Yay!!!! <3 add me on facebook RE: Chat Have you talked to her about it? Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I feel like chat without any chat mods would be a bit much. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so you came to me because you felt this was unfair? She said she banned you because you were using a sockpuppet. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) taemin omg i'm trying to prank call someone i'll be on soon EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 16:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) idgi EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 18:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) really douchebag you removed my fucking comment about us fucking. did you ever love me at all omg. taeyeon feels EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 18:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) pls get on chat soon so i can rant about my first day of school EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) faggot EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 20:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I... ask f(x) they probably know about a hot summer EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) it's breezy i prefer the cold to the heat tbh i sweat so much EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) kai's dick makes me choke because it's so large EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) do it then faggot and go on chat i hate socializing via talk pages it's ghey EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) are you at church or. i didn't go today EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 15:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) uncle's funeral? EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 16:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) i can be your china doll -luhan EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ignant EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) i can be your china doll holy fap EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 21:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) um so i just watched the k. will video WTF WAS THE ENDING IS HE GAY OR WHAT EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 19:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) HEY! I have a qustion what did you mean when you commented Iffy? On Bardell: Love Lockdown Season 1 Episode 22: Paradise? LOL whatcah mean? And do you read my fanfic?Showstopper101 (talk) 05:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Happy Valentines Day! TOP (talk) 23:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what's been going on lately? I heard Nate came on and insulted you? :S Qte (talk) 03:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) sooyoung ok EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 22:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hai durr...~ http://cdn.popdust.com//wp-content/uploads/2013/05/girlgroupsbracketwinner-950x582.png chanyolo He glanced up for a moment at the man waiting outside, as though daring him. Let him try, Chanyeol thought. Let him present his serpent’s cock to Chanyeol’s mouth, and find himself without one. wh LOL...this idiot is a super goof and thinks that the world is idiot﻿ too.....lol and mixing the video with Quranic verses was enough to make it more emotional......lmfao.....this is an exhibition by a sculptor Patricia Piccinini....this is her exhibiton of Hybrids.... on you tube see Human Animal Hybrids Hybrid family 1:46 onwards.......lol.....this is so craz...cant stop laughing...woman turned into dog..... hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 01:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) niggie can u come on chat sometime i have something 2 show u hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 00:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) iamdabest icy bailey told me that liz has been abusing her rights as a chat mod lately on hoa wiki and she sent ellen a message of this; Dan, Liz and I all think she's abusing her rights. First of all, she straight out asked to have them and got them right away basically. like wth. Next, I went on today, and something the matter of way of education came up. Dan started explaining the American education system and all the way through it Liz (and Alba) were saying how much they hated Keddie and Liz even said that Keddie is fucked up and then Dan wanted to see the English education system so I started saying it and Liz told me to stop because I was spamming chat. I said to her that 1) She didn't tell Dan to stop at all and 2) She was also breaking rules by bashing, which as a chat mod she especially shouldn't do. I messaged Dan and and Nakiyah (I think) saying that if she bashed Keddie again I'd take snaps. I was about to write something to Dan when Liz kicked me.*I meant Liv in the first bit btwEmily posted on my wall that she didn't mean to (Liz had been saying to Emily btw that Keddie was never going to happen and basically that her ship was useless - which IS bashing) so I went back on. LIz said she was meant to PM me but she never did. Personally I think she kicked me so I wouldn't be able to take snaps, but Dan did for me and is keeping them until something like this happens again to use as evidence. Then Liz left. I decided to be the bigger person and I apologised on her message wall.Also, yesterday, there was this annoying person who just kept making accounts and saying "I'm back". Liz would ban him every time. Then, whenever anyway came on, she would say "I'VE BEEN MADE A CHAT MOD AND I'VE ALREADY BANNED 7 PEOPLE" and I was just like 1) Stop bragging about it, it isn't that a big a deal anyway and 2) You've only banned one person, you've banned seven ACCOUNTS (I didn't actually say any of this) but yeah I'm waiting to talk to Jessy to see what she thinks (I sorta consider her the head chat mod, idk why).i dont think it was a rlly good idea tbh making her a chat mod b/c i'm still really suspicious of her being ItIsAmazing b/c she was banned june 27th and she joined june 29th and they type alike and stuff and their username is alike so idk. messaged u on here so people on hoa wiki don't barge in, thanks ڒєss♥Te Amo 21:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: ice cream ICY!!! I miss u CJ]] '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ '' 13:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) My icon LOL I know it's depressing Rob]] Use your heart and not your eyes 22:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) 2Hyun my soul Ohmilk (talk) 05:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ding dong loki naneun dangsin-eul salanghabnida ''Delia'' - ''We'll wish this never ends''. ♥ 03:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: 39 wow ok wat happy belated turkey day did u enjoy urself!! OH AND I GOT INTO CLOGGE!!!! EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 21:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello. How are you? DegrassiForLife (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2013 (UTC)DegrassiForLife um wae and go on chat pls EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 17:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: 9 What's up? TOP (talk) 01:03, December 10, 2013 (UTC) alois i miss u so much bb i haven't seen ur face in ages EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 01:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) bb i low key miss u tbh...loki.. • [[User:Yodeel|'delia]] •'' brb goin' lesbo for you 06:36, January 12, 2015 (UTC)